Reincarnation in the hyuga clan
by dinojino
Summary: Might not be a good title, this is a new story that the lost wood release have been awakened in hyuga clan. In this story, she would learn how to use her new powers and fight against the evil. Akatsuki. A story to show that a weak girl who would awakened her power which her crush, canon couples. A kinder Hiashi, read to find out who Hinata is reincarnating as the plot goes.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiashi, you should throw her into the branch family when she can't even win against her own sister." An elder saw the match between the siblings commented. "I can't do this, I know Hikari would never forgive me if I have done this to her and neither can I do this to my own daughter." Hiashi left to find Hinata to talk to her. "H-hinata?" Hiashi saw her own sitting under a tree meditating in the backyard but he was not sure what happened. "Otou-sama? I-I was resting a while, I am going back to train." Hiashi wanted to stop Hinata but he knew the talk had to wait while he observed more from Hinata. Hiashi went back and forth thinking about what he saw that Hinata had done, he knew that talking to her was the only choice and summon her. "Hinata just a while, what were you doing under the tree?" Hinata was afraid that her father would scold her for being lazy as she sat under the tree. "I-I was resting under a tree before continuing my training…"

"Did you feel anything?" Hinata recalled back moments ago but shook her head as she feels nothing. "Is that it? I want you to continue this daily, take an hour everyday to sit under the tree and meditate. This is your personal training, then we will start your proper training with jyuken. Do you have any problems with this?" Hinata shook her head as she was relieved that she was not punished and left the room, Hiashi then left to meet someone important to discuss on the issues that he wishes to discuss for a period. Hinata every morning would sit under the tree wondering why her father wants he to sit under this tree before her training. Though she is confused but every time she feels refresh and relax after the meditation, she mentally thanked her father for allowing that to happen. After the match with Hanabi, Hinata training regimen changed which she would not spar with Neji and the dojo only consists of her father and her. After the three years of training with her father, Hinata was eligible to study in ninja academy. Hiashi knew that Hinata could learn more if she studied in the academy decided to enroll her in, also to help in her shyness of meeting new people. At the enrollment ceremony, Hinata noticed there was a boy alone with no parents beside him, "O-Otou-sama…i-isn't the ceremony for parents and children?" Hiashi nodded in response. "W-Why is he alone?"

"Hinata there's some things to not know is better than knowing." Hiashi sternly tell Hinata to carefully warned her about asking things at the specific time, Hinata nodded timidly as the ceremony continues which the children are being led to their classroom and are told to expect what would happen for the four years in the academy. Which Hinata had learn more than taijutsu and learn more of the history of the hokages, especially the first and second – she felt more interesting into the two hokages more and their style of fighting. But was always stopped by the prankster in class – Naruto Uzumaki. Even though Hinata wanted to get more facts from her sensei but Naruto always make it hard for her, she still doesn't hate her because she adores him which makes it hard. Time slip to when they were 12 years old, just one month before the graduation test Hinata decided to talk to Naruto for once. "N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto was eating his lunch was startled by the voice and turned around to see who was that, he tried recalling her name but when he looked at her eyes and knew who she is. "You're the Hyuga girl! What's up?"

"i-I was wondering whether could i…. eat with you?" Hinata tried to sound as confidence as she can. "Really! Of course I would like to have your company, every time how I wish someone would eat with me." Naruto poured out his thoughts to Hinata and Hinata had blushes when she could eat with him. "I-I'm your first friend?" Naruto nodded and suddenly he thought of an idea. "Why don't we train together?" Hinata wanted to disagree that her father is training her, but when she thought that she had one hour to meditate why not train with Naruto. "I-It's fine with me." Then every day after lessons, the two would always spar with each other, every time Naruto would lose to Hinata but slowly as they train more, Naruto is slowly catching up to Hinata's every move. Hiashi was wondering why Hinata was home late every day and sent her personal guard Ko to find out, which he reported that she has been training with Naruto. After asking the important questions he dismissed him, knowing that nothing huge had happen decided to let them be until something happened. Just one day before the graduation tests… "Hinata do you know how to make a clone for exam?" Hinata shook her head, wondering why she can't do it like the rest. "It's fine since I can't do it too but we would definitely pass the test, believe it!"

"Of course I trust you, Naruto-kun." After spending one month with Naruto, Hinata learn to not stutter when talking to him. "Class today is your graduation test, hope everyone can pass!" Iruka started with the written test, then the taijutsu and the ninjutsu – creating a clone. Naruto and Hinata could not make a clone and was failed by Iruka since they failed to make a clone, then another sensei Mizuki tell Hinata and Naruto that there was another method to pass the test, that was to steal a scroll in the hokage office. Both of them went to steal the scroll and look through while waiting for Mizuki-sensei to come, which Iruka had found them with the scroll which the hokage has it. "Naruto Hinata why do you have the scroll?"

"Because I told them to give me, Iruka." Hinata and Naruto knew they were cheated and saw how Iruka was protecting and got angry and started to fight back. Naruto started to make multi shadow clone jutsu which surprises Iruka that he knew that jutsu, what was surprising that Hinata was shouting: Water release: water retain!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened to Mizuki now?" The third hokage was informed about what Mizuki has done, is sitting in his office with his smoke pipe. "Mizuki didn't survive through the numerous attacks that he received." The third hokage was nodding his head on the report of Mizuki from Iruka. "Good job Iruka, thankfully you were able to stop Mizuki from stealing any jutsu from the scroll." The third hokage looked back at the scroll thinking it was save again but Iruka shook his head on that compliment. "I wasn't the one that killed Mizuki but it was Naruto and Hinata, the one that really killed Mizuki was Hinata." The third hokage's ears perked up knowing that what both of them had done and wanted to know more. "Tell me more about it."

Flashback

"Water style: severing wave!" Hinata started to make hand signs Tiger → Rat → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Hands clap and using her byakugan to see where is his chakra points and pierce at him, causing Mizuki to die as his chakra points was damaged by Hinata and the wave pierce through his body leading him to die for over losing of blood. Naruto had managed to keep Mizuki from running away by using shadow clone jutsu to tie him down. Both Hinata and Naruto had fainted as they had overuse their chakra which Iruka had managed to catch them before gently putting them down and giving them their respective headband, he then went on to check on Mizuki which he was surprised that Hinata managed to destroy his chakra points leaving him to die of blood lost.

End of flashblack

"What! Hinata did that? She managed to use sensei's technique to kill Mizuki and Naruto had learned a kinjutsu also which they worked together to save themselves!" Hiruzen had fell back at his own chair knowing how the children are doing now. "Hokage-sama!" Hiruzen shook his head at the reality how both of them had learned a new skill so fast. "So did the both of them passed after this incident?" Iruka nodded his head and told Hiruzen that he already gave the headband while they went in unconscious state. "Iruka summon Hyuga clan leader for me to ask him to meet me in the morning." Iruka nodded and left the room, while Hiruzen is thinking about how much great things that both of them would achieve. Naruto woke up to find himself to be at home which he sees Hiruzen in his house. "Jiji! Did you bring me home? How is Hinata? What happen after I fainted?" Hiruzen was smiling that Naruto was still Naruto after the incident. "Don't worry about her, she is resting at her house right now and you should rest too since it is very late already and you need to attend the graduation tomorrow and meet your new team and sensei tomorrow." Naruto nodded his head and head to bed right ahead which Hiruzen left to return to his own house to prepare for tomorrow.

"I-I'm in my own room? What happen yesterday?" Hinata woke up to find herself still wearing her clothes from yesterday. "I see that you are awake, I was informed about yesterday incident and I am proud that you were able to defeat the enemy though not through the clan's moves but still impressive, you should cleanup for breakfast. I'll see you later as I have a meeting with the hokage right now." Hinata bowed her head and prepare to take a bath while Hiashi was leaving the compound, he was finally relieve that Hinata had become someone who was capable to fight herself at the same time he was able to tell what he wanted to say to hokage about Hinata for a long time. "Hokage-sama Hiashi-sama is here." Hiruzen signal to let Hiashi to come in. "Hokage-sama why are you summoning me early in the morning?" Hiruzen signal Hiashi to take a seat before saying anything. "About yesterday's incident I'm sure you have heard about what happened but I still wanted you to know about Hinata maybe having element affinity to water since she was able to use severing wave." Hiashi smily smile at what Hiruzen was saying before continuing what he wants to say. "I'm afraid that isn't the only element she has; I'm requesting that she would be tested on the clone technique but a wood clone."

"You're not thinking that she might have…." Hiashi sadly nodded his head. "I had my suspicions on how strong she is going to be, she maybe going to be as strong as our ancestors but I would to prove my suspicions true." Hiruzen nodded his head in approval and called an anbu to bring Hinata to his office for another test, which in no time Hinata was in the room feeling the pressure of her father and the hokage. "Hyuga Hinata, today you are here as you are given a second chance for the examinations for the clone technique which I would provide the hand seals and you were to make it to pass this test." Hinata nodded her head and read the instructions that is Tiger → Dog → Snake, she had complete the hand seals and a puff of smoke appear which right next was a clone unlike the shadow was close to the real one, it was a wood kind. "I-I did it! My first clone but why can I do now?" Hiashi gave Hinata a pat which was blushing from her father's love. "You finally graduated, I see you have your headband with you now let's go shall we for the breakfast we missed." Hinata nodded and both of them left leaving the hokage on how to separate the children into their teams, which the called the jounin sensei into his room. "Later all of you are to meet your respective students and would tell you the team and your students right now, team 7 – Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga lead by Kakashi Hatake, team 8 – Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura lead by Kurenai Yuhi and team 10 – ino-shika-cho formation lead by Asuma Sarutobi. Do anyone of you have any comments or against the team formation I have?"

"I have actually hokage-sama, I would like Hinata Hyuga to be in my team as it would be the specialize for tracking and we need her." Kurenai had to say that she was unsure about her team formation. "That is true but Sakura Haruno show potential on showing genjutsu which I have place her in your team for that reason." Kurenai nodded and agree on what the hokage had say but to accept her team. "If there is nothing all of you could leave but Kakashi there something I want to talk to you about." Kakashi had stay behind wondering what is the hokage going to talk about. "In your team, it is quite interesting and I want you to do some things for me. To look out for the Kyuubi from weaking the seal, teaching Hinata different ninjutsu for all the elements and Sasuke the jutsu he needs to learn." Kakashi started to wonder why he had to teach Hinata different elements. "I understand but why Hinata has to learn different elements?" Hiruzen chukled and shrugged his shoulders which Kakashi knew that he had to find out on his own to know the truth and left the room with a heavy heart.

"Good morning y'all!" Naruto came in and started shouting to everyone. "Naruto didn't you failed the exams? Hinata is here because of a miscalculation in her score how about you?" Kiba was mocking at Naruto for his results. "Iruka-sensei passed me last night, that's why I am here right Hinata-chan?" Everyone was looking at Hinata which she was blushing as Naruto had call her with a -chan behind which makes her striking more in class. "Hinata what is your relationship with Naruto?" Hinata was startled by the question Ino asked. "F-friends, just friends please do not mistake it." Sasuke saw at his corner of his eye and decided to ignore everyone. "I did not force Hinata-chan to be my friend or anything!" Naruto explained to prevent anyone from misunderstanding him. "Naruto I understand you are excited about your new sensei and team but please settle down first." Iruka enter the room to hear Naruto's voice which the latter sat down next to Hinata which gave him a faint smile. "I'm going to announce your team now; team 7 – Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha; team 8 – Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno and team 10 would be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. You have free time until 1.30pm and to report here again." All of Sasuke's fans heart had shatter when they hear that they are not in his team while he was feeling good as there is no fangirl in his team to stop him from growing stronger to kill his brother. "Teme do you want to go to Irachiku with Hinata-chan and me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't teme really came to have ramen with us right Hinata-chan?" Hinata simply smiled at Naruto which he knew that it was not good to insult people as he spent more time with Hinata he learned more manners too. "Dobe you invited me to come here or I would not be here." Sasuke continued to slurp his ramen. "Shouldn't we talk more about ourselves before meeting our new sensei? Since we are going to be in a team from now onwards, so we can know more about ourselves better." Hinata suggested as an icebreaker. "I would want to get stronger to kill certain someone." Sasuke simply explained. "We could help you to get stronger, although I do not get the part on killing people but I would try my best not to be a burden." Sasuke was surprised that someone was willingly to help him to get stronger and not pulling him away from getting stronger himself. "That's right! If one of us get stronger than the rest of us would quickly chase after that person so no one feel left out." Sasuke nodded to agree what Naruto say and felt excited for the longest time that he actually have a team to help him which makes him more happy, but someone actually was spying the three children but no one notice about that person. "Let's go back, we are going to be late already- race you back teme!" Sasuke felt competitive and chased after Naruto which Hinata had to follow them before she feel more left out. As the time for the new sensei to come, most of the team had left the classroom which only team 7 was in there only and Naruto was fed up that they had waited for three hours, he tried to trick the new sensei with a simple trick. The door was open and the duster fell at the top of his head, which Sasuke and Hinata was shocked that Naruto's prank worked. "Nice prank but now we are going now, meet me in the training grounds now."

"Finally he came." Naruto had say it after the sensei vanished and the three of them ran towards the training ground first. "We'll do self-introduction first, I am Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes there is nothings got to do with you and my dream also is a secret." The three of them think that all we know is his name. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like to train to become stronger, I hate that to find that no ramen for me to eat and my dream is to become hokage. My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have no likes and dislikes and my dream is to kill a certain person. My name is Hinata Hyuga I like ssweet things and hate seafood, my dream is to be stronger to lead the clan." Kakashi heard everyone's self-introduction and was satisfied that everyone wants to get stronger one day. "Since we have finished our self-introduction which usually I would have a test but I decided to not do it, since I saw how you guys were at the ramen stall and train you guys the basic first- tree climbing." The three of them stood infront of the tree to prepare to climb while Kakashi demonstrate to them about tree climbing, which takes chakra control. "Using only your feet to climb the trees, which I believe can help you in chakra control start as you wished to." Kakashi begin to take out his book to read while the three of them start to climb the tree, Hinata started slowly as she was controlling her chakra as she is used to use the certain amount to climb the tree and she did not felt down once which Sasuke and Naruto applaud for her first tried to do it although Sasuke was unwillingly to show that he was happy for his teammate. Kakashi saw how well it goes for Hinata and asked her to rest while waiting for the guys to complete the exercise. "Dobe…I can see that you are struggling to climb the tree."

"I…also can see that you are the same." Both of them had trouble climbing half the tree and always a few steps to the tree and fell down which Sasuke suggested to ask for Hinata or Kakashi's help whih the latter couldn't help but agreed. "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi walked to the trees not before seeing what is Hinata doing, he eyes slightly widen to see Hinata's surroundings were growing branches on the tree that she is resting he can't help but think that she is going to be another wood release in the village. "Seems like both of you have trouble climbing the tree, you can Hinata for help since this exercise is to test your teanwork" Kakashi left them hanging and to think what do you mean about testing teamwork when you leave. Naruto had called Hinata for help which the latter understood their difficulties and Sasuke explained that she helped them to notice what mistake they made using byakugan. Hinata finds out the problem is the amount of chakra each of them uses, she pointed out and watches them which at the certain point telling them when to increase their amount of chakra which it took them another hour to finish the exercise. "See teme, I told you about how we can work together as a team and grow stronger together."

'Hnn, I understand but I still need to practice more chakra control I will continue to stay here both of you can go." Sasuke told them to leave without him. "No way, you getting stronger while I get to relax!" Hinata saw how both of them were bickering and decided to stop them. "Let's do water walking, it's a higher level in chakra control which all of us needs to practice and we could have dinner together?" Naruto immediately agreed which Sasuke also agreed to do it since had told them that it was more difficult than climbing a tree. While on the way to find where the onsen is which there is a pond for them to practice which they saw Ino and Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy to see you, let's have dinner together shall we?" Sasuke continue to ignore them while Hinata was apologizing that they were still having training and both of them decided to not disturbed Sasuke training. "You shouldn't have done that, Hinata. That's right it's his job to say that." Sasuke was shocked that Naruto wanted him to apologise to those two but decided to shut his mouth and continue walking. The trio reached the pond and saw how the water is smoking out smoke and tried to let themselves fall into the water drenching themselves. All of them tried to take the first step in the water which Sasuke and Hinata managed to do it and Naruto to struggle taking the next step and fell into the water and the both of them looked at him and laughed. "It's hot enough and both of you had to laugh at me!" Naruto started to splash water at both of them which causing the both of them to lose balance and fall also, all of them started to walk again.

Every time Naruto took a step is always a dangerous step as if it is going to step a mine, Hinata was always informing Naruto to control the chakra he uses. Naruto slowly had tried to control his chakra in his feet and slowly was used to it after three hours and able to walk with no problem which at that time, Sasuke and Hinata had took half of his time to complete the exercise. "Finally! Let's go home to change and meet up ok?" Hinata nodded and Sasuke answer with a 'hnn'. "Let's meet up at 7 in front of Irachiku!" Naruto had rushed home and Hinata and Sasuke had went back home as well to change. "Hinata had informed her father about her dinner plans and he noted not preparing dinner for her while Hinata had made use the time to take a warm bath before having dinner with the guys. "Naruto you're late!" Sasuke and Hinata waited for Naruto for more than 15 minutes which the latter was running. "We're having ramen again?" Naruto nodded and explained as most of the place does not welcome him. "They called me monster or the fox which I don't get it." Naruto continued his meal. "The fox? When is your birthday?" Naruto told Sasuke at the tenth of October, both Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. "Kyuubi!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think about today's mission?" Kakashi was giving a debrief of the mission helping others to paint their house. "It's stupid!" Naruto shouting his frustration. "Hnn." Sasuke was feeling the same but decided to speak lesser. "What about you Hinata?" Hinata chose not to speak even though the D-rank mission is useless to them. "I understand the frustration you have but being a genin just a day, who would send you to a C-rank or above missions? That's why we would have proper training today." Kakashi properly informed them. "Every day we would take one mission and we would train, would you like it?" The three of them nodded their head and stood up to prepare for training. "Let's play hide-and-seek and Hinata you would be the 'it'" The three of them was wondering why Kakashi planned all this. "Hinata how far can you see with your byakugan?" Hinata had looked out which the rest of them knew that she could not use it for a very long distance. "Unlike your cousin Neji who is the prodigy, he is good with the clan moves and his vision is better than yours isn't it?" Hinata was having tears in her eyes and knew that the facts were true and not saying anything. "Playing hide-and-seek is to help to increase your vision and the things you could see, which can help the team." Kakashi continued. "Kakashi-sensei! Aren't you a bit harsh on Hinata making her feel us-ack! Teme what are you doing!"

"Dobe….why don't you understand what Kakashi-sensei is talking about? Hinata knows all about it that's for sure and telling her in her face is like smacking the truth across her face, that's why she's not talking and we are going get her to be stronger than that guy in other ways which can help her." Sasuke explained to Naruto which then Hinata also understand why Kakashi said all those words. "Please start as soon as possible Kakashi-sensei!" That is the probably loudest voice that they ever heard Hinata uses it and they were happy to execute it too. "Before we begin, Naruto teach Sasuke the multi-shadow clone jutsu first." Naruto nodded and showed how the hand seals are for Sasuke which in no time created a few of his clones in no time, which Naruto also created his own clones. "Since the clones are done, Hinata close your eyes and count to 100 while those two will hide along their clones and you will find them which every time you find a clone and you will spar with it until is dispel, when you find the real body of those two. Which is the last part, three of you will fight me and try to get the bell I have is that clear?" All of them nodded and Naruto and Sasuke with their clones went to find a hiding spot while Hinata was counting down until the time is up. "I-I'm coming!" Hinata finished counting 100 and used her byakugan to track the position of her teammates, which she found Naruto first but decided not to move as she doesn't know whether is that a clone or the real one. "His chakra points are similar to Naruto-kun, but it seems that his chakra reverse in this body is lesser than what the real one has since it divides his chakra so he must be the clone." Hinata went to find the nearest Naruto to ask whether is it a clone which he nodded and prepared to fight Hinata, Hinata had stand in position to fight Naruto which the punches that Naruto had send were all deflected by Hinata easily. "Hinata-chan seems like we haven't spar in a long time and I'm going to lose very soon right?" Hinata nodded and the clone dispel itself which Hinata was confused why he did that, still she tried to track the real Naruto. She tried to use her byakugan and stretch her vision to a further distance which she feels her eyes feel the pain, she decided to forget the pain and saw there were two figures fighting and decided to focus to know who were the other people in the training grounds. "She saw the two figures were Sasuke and Naruto fighting she decided to take a closer look and saw how Sasuke was easily winning over Naruto who was struggling and used multi-shadow clone jutsu to fight back. "Dobe….this is becoming more unfair to me, how can I spar with so many of you?"

"I thought it is a training for me and there you are trying to be stronger yourself?" Both of them saw Hinata and stopped the fight. "He got tired of waiting for you to find him and decided to spar while waiting for you."

"I see that both of you have already not listening to me, now all of you can fight with me to get the bell and have the day done." Kakashi found the three of them and noticed that how fast Hinata found them because of their fight, decided to speed up their test. All three of them spread out and rushed towards Kakashi hoping their attacks would worked, but Kakashi always managed to push them backwards. "Hinata can you point Kakashi sensei's tenketsu points for a few seconds which enough for us to surprise attack him?" Hinata nodded and tried to find the point to disrupt his chakra flow for a moment, which Kakashi had been surprised by her attack but managed to deflect her hands away. Naruto and Sasuke had attack right away and caught him off-guard but still did not managed to get the bell. "Hinata-chan remember how did we win Mizuki?" Hinata nodded. "Let's try that move again, this time sasuke and I would used our clones to attack sensei and when I shout, you used it to aim at the bell." Sasuke nodded at the plan agreeing what Naruto has. Naruto and Sasuke appeared with their clones attacked kakashi to buy more time and find the right time to get the bell, which they managed to get Kakashi busy and locked him. "Hinata-chan!" Hinata started to make the seals which Kakashi had never seen it, which the boys leave Kakashi there and heard, "Water style: severing wave!" He knew how much chakra is pack in there and decided to move before he got strike, which the bells were separated from him while he tried to escape leaving the bells at those children's hands. "Good job everyone, that would be all for the day and we shall meet here again tomorrow same time." Kakashi left leaving the three of them tired. "Hinata what move is that when you used on Kakashi?" Sasuke wanted to know how Hinata had knew such a powerful jutsu. "It was when Mizuki-sensei asked Naruto and I to steal the scroll and I memorized the hand seals, I could teach you but if the element is not your affinity wouldn't it cost a lot of chakra?" Sasuke agreed to what she say. "I have to leave for my training so I'll see both of you tomorrow!"

"Ah! She left…."


	5. Chapter 5

"Today, we shall do something light that does not take much of your chakra." Kakashi explained the things they are doing for the day. "Why are we doing something light today? Do we have a mission later?" Kakashi nodded which Naruto shouted with happiness and Hinata was smiling bitterly which Kakashi saw. "These papers I'm holding are called chakra papers which you push some chakra into, which according to your element affinity to find it out." Kakashi handed it out to Naruto and he saw only he had the chakra paper. "Why only I have the paper but Hinata-chan and Sasuke doesn't have?" Sasuke shook his head and Hinata giggled at him only. "Naruto do you know what element you can use?" Naruto shook his head. "Then what element does Hinata have?" Naruto was thinking about it and thought about how Hinata had used a powerful move against Mizuki, he had went on to answer water and Kakashi was glad that Naruto understand why Hinata doesn't need it. "Then Sasuke?" Sasuke knew that talking is useless and show Naruto a move which is fire style: great fireball jutsu. "So one uses fire and the other uses water, but I have no idea what I used." All of them nodded and Naruto had pushed in some chakra which split into two. "Each of you have different elements which makes it more interesting for me to teach also, Sasuke is there something on your mind?" Sasuke remained silent thinking about his own element. "I hope you already understand that there's no way that you would be able to master the move that Hinata has right? Even if you get to master that it would take a high amount of chakra and wouldn't it be ironic for what I have plan today?" Sasuke nodded at what Kakashi said. "Hinata if you like, I would like you to meditate under a tree first while I teach them first."

"I understand." Kakashi and went to the boys and each show them the hand seals they need to learn for drilling air bullet and phoenix flower, which both of them were impressed that they would be able to improve before they take a new mission. Both of them had both learned chakra control while tree walking and learned that they have to control their chakra while making the hand seals, which then they learned how efficient the jutsu can do to the trees while trying to make the jutsu more powerful adding a little more chakra first. "Hinata there's something I want to teach you but I don't have the skills, the scroll maybe able to help you." Hinata stopped her meditation and stood up. "Navity of a world of trees? The user need to have wood style to perform these hand seals but I don't have." Kakashi still went on to want Hinata to try on the hand seals, nevertheless still try to do the hand seals and slam it on the ground. The ground started to shake which startled the three of them and they all fell, and saw trees were growing out of the ground replacing the destroyed trees by the boys. "All of you have accomplish to learn a new move today which is a new accomplishment for everyone." Kakashi was glad that he need not spend the whole day to help them learn a new jutsu. "Listen up, HInata no matter what happen do not use the jutsu that you learn just now. It is supposed to be a secret between us which in the future which we would prove to everyone that you are not weak, our team would be strong enough to be a chunin all together." All of them nodded and they heard a voice. "Sasuke-kun!" Which startled Hinata and disturbed her the most. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke shook her off. "We are doing a C-rank mission together!" Team 7 members all look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Let's go to the hokage's office first."

"Team 7 and 8 first combine mission together, you would be escorting the client back to the land of waves." After what the hokage said, a guy appeared into the room looking drunk. "So there are six kids escorting me, how funny?" The hokage cleared his throat to prevent anyone from fighting here and send them away. "Hinata is going to be in team 8?" Sasuke was angry more than shocked to hear those words. "Why do we have to change team member now? What does Hinata lack that Sakura have?" Kakashi tried to calm down Sasuke which was startled that his eyes had changed to two-tomoe. "It is a temporary change since Hinata has byakugan and we are trying to have a tracker team in this mission to eliminate enemies, after the mission everything would be back to normal and do your eyes feel different now?" Sasuke nodded and was told that he unlock his sharingan through his anger for Hinata, which the two teams are told what time to meet later.

"I know that the team is upset about team rotation, but look at the bright side Sasuke has unlocked his Sharingan." None of them had talked since their meeting with the hokage and team 8. "Then why would sensei agree to this change?"

"We are making use whatever we can for the mission, byakugan helps us to detect enemies from far. We are doing this for the mission." Kakashi tried to convinced the team that all of it is for the mission. "Let's train!" Everyone look at Naruto who finally voice out his thoughts. "Naruto is right, we'll have each one of you to learn a new technique before the start of the mission."

"Sasuke, Naruto both of you would learn drilling dragon bullet and fire dragon bullet. Hinata for you I have a special training for you, come with me for a while after I finished training the boys." Hinata nodded and stood aside while watching Sasuke and Naruto train for their new technique. "Hinata before I train you, hold onto this chakra paper and pour your chakra into this paper. "Hai!" Hinata saw the paper turned into a tree, turn being cut into half, got wet, being burned and lightening around it. "Sensei….."

"Yes….I'm afraid that you have all five elements and that's what Hiashi-sama also suspects, for now I'll teach you one of my special MOVE, CHIDORI."


End file.
